


Prompt #17 - Obesiant

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Series: FFXIVWrite2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, aggressive flirting, or something hell I don't know, swearing fealty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Regula pledges himself to Varis.





	Prompt #17 - Obesiant

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written varegula in my life

Regula is the last of all the Legatii to visit Varis this day. They all treat their new Emperor with the utmost respect, some to a fanatical degree, and Varis is thankful for the guards skilfully deflecting the more insistent of his suitors. He has no _time_ to entertain vapid nobles and cunning politicians, snakes the lot of them all vying for what slivers of power they can strip from his naked flesh. In his ceremonial armor, none can touch him – the leathers beneath cling firm and strong, while the ornate metalwork forms a protective shell not even bullets can pierce. Well, not any of the standard-issue gunblade ones, anyway. Nothing gets through to His Radiance unless he wills it, and so Varis firmly believes up until Regula walks in.

His helmet clinks quietly where it hangs from his segmented belt, glowing orange streaks pulsing around his charged armor. Clearly, someone’s been doing maintenance for more than just appearance’s sake. If Varis wants to send Regula out on an immediate mission of national import, he’ll be ready to go at once. What a champion.

Regula approaches Varis with his usual marching gait, back straight and chin up, ceruleum blue eyes sparkling with pride. And it is not himself that he is proud of but his best friend’s hard-earned position, which he has come to pay deference to today. He stops a few fulms from the foot of Varis’s throne – the Imperial throne, rather, as he has a feeling Varis would rather people serve the good of Garlemald than he himself – and snaps off a crisp salute. Varis nods to him, neck aching from the weight of his crown. He’ll have to get used to it.

“Van Hydrus.” Appearances matter here, before his newly-acquired royal guard.

“Your Radiance.” Regula drops to one knee, head bowed with respect. His hair’s slicked back with so much gel that not a single strand flicks out of place. “I am yours.”

Varis lifts a brow. He half expected the same carefully concocted speech his other Legatii came up with to pledge themselves to him, peppered with enough ass-kissing to suck out his insides. He waits, and no more words come, Regula simply waiting with his eyes to the floor.

“That you are.” Varis says softly, and rises from his throne. He descends the marble steps and comes to Regula’s side, gesturing for him to stand. “Come. I have a task for you.”

Regula follows Varis out of the throneroom, body taut with anticipation. The minute they have a moment to themselves, not a single servant or guard to be seen in a particularly desolate hallway, Regula breaks the silence.

“That wasn’t too much, was it? I-” His back hits the wall as Varis shoves him, their faces crushed together. “Gyee!” The Emperor’s crown jabs into his forehead just above his third eye, and it nearly slips off when Varis grabs hold of Regula’s jaw and devours his lips. Momentary passion soars into a searing blaze, Varis looping one arm around Regula’s waist heedless of the screech from their grinding armor.

“V-Varis, please…!” Regula instinctively grabs hold of Varis’s sides, clawing for some sort of handhold amongst the many sections of his breastplate. “We can’t be seen doing this!”

“Like hell we can’t.” Varis growls, pressing more of his immense weight into Regula’s trapped form. “You offer yourself so sweetly, and expect me not to _take_?”

“Mmnhh…” Light pink dusts Regula’s high cheekbones, spreading all the way to his ears. When Varis talks to him like this he finds his resolve wavering, his duty to the Empire taking a backseat in the face of raw desire. It’s always like this, Varis knows _just_ what to say, and the rich depth of his voice certainly doesn’t help Regula keep himself together. It unravels him, the gravely tones scouring his body raw until he can do little more than lean into Varis, face buried in all that soft golden hair, and _beg_.

“My quarters,” Varis murmurs, “Now.” He gives Regula the chance to pledge himself anew, knowing his old friend will _not_ disappoint. A shaky breath seeps from Regula’s parted lips.

“Yes, Your Radiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk lol i just wrote this in abt 20 mins for the prompt hope you like it  
don't forget to like/share/subscribe/feed me any positive commentary hEHEUAHUWW


End file.
